Sudmit a Demigod :
by AthenaOwl10
Summary: All inside. CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

Okeydokey I need some OC characters for my new story it is on my profile I also need you to vote on my poll for two girl names. So here are the requirements.

Name

Age and birthday

God parent can be madin goddess

mortal parent

hair color style and lenght

eye color

height

skin tone

romace

scares/tatoos

friends

ememies

powers

personality

weponds(spell check)

style in clothing camp and normal

pets

likes

dislikes

Thank you I will be giving updates for the characters.

AthenaOwl10

AKA Sydney M. Moore

Ps I half black half white

Dont judge me cause Im ausome

Pss I ment to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades

Krysten Evers (Krysten Evers)

Atalanta

James Fletcher (leahtastic)

Demeter

Silfer Mary Talon (Hannibalrider)

Aphrodite

Jessica Aurora Blazer (Sithlord6885)

Thank you for reveiwing and if you havent do if and if you havent voted on my poll please do so thank you.

AthenaOwl10


	3. Chapter 3

Zeus

Drew Carter Zontoyez (PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver)

Posidon

Sidney Andrea Maia (Daughter-of-Neptune16)

Hades

Krysten Evers (Krysten Evers)

Atalanta

James Fletcher (leahtastic)

Demeter

Silfer Mary Talon (Hannibalrider)

Aphrodite

Jessica Aurora Blazer (Sithlord6885)

Thank you for reveiwing and if you havent do if and if you havent voted on my poll please do so thank you.

AthenaOwl10


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus

Drew Carter Zontoyez (PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver)

Posidon

Sidney Andrea Maia (Daughter-of-Neptune16)

Tidal Harris (RainingStrawberries)

Hades

Krysten Evers (Krysten Evers)

Atalanta

James Fletcher (leahtastic)

Hephestus

Odessy McCall (RainingStrawberries)

Demeter

Silfer Mary Talon (Hannibalrider)

Aphrodite

Jessica Aurora Blazer (Sithlord6885)

Artemis

Christina Lyndia Naline (StarryLuv)

Evelyn Simmons (A Sky Full Of Lighters)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reveiwing and if you havent do if and if you havent voted on my poll please do so thank you.<p>

AthenaOwl10


	5. Chapter 5

Zeus

Drew Carter Zontoyez (PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver)

Stormelle Liang (lovetrigger)

Posidon

Sidney Andrea Maia (Daughter-of-Neptune16)

Tidal Harris (RainingStrawberries)

Hades

Krysten Evers (Krysten Evers)

Rhea Karmen Lynne (Tora the Storm)

Jaden Dromeas Wolff (Ninja808)

Atalanta

James Fletcher (leahtastic)

Hephestus

Odessy McCall (RainingStrawberries)

Demeter

Silfer Mary Talon (Hannibalrider)

Aphrodite

Jessica Aurora Blazer (Sithlord6885)

Artemis

Christina Lyndia Naline (StarryLuv)

Evelyn Simmons (A Sky Full Of Lighters)

Aeocus

Blaze Ivan Recon (Hannibalrider)

Ares

Blair Johnston (Sassmaster Omega 620)

Apollo

Keagan Knight (Baily Torres-Sloan7)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reveiwing and if you havent do if and if you havent voted on my poll please do so thank you.<p>

AthenaOwl10


	6. Chapter 6

Zeus

Drew Carter Zontoyez (PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver)

Stormelle Liang (lovetrigger)

Posidon

Sidney Andrea Maia (Daughter-of-Neptune16)

Tidal Harris (RainingStrawberries)

Hades

Krysten Evers (Krysten Evers)

Rhea Karmen Lynne (Tora the Storm)

Jaden Dromeas Wolff (Ninja808)

Nicholas Burden (The Soviet)

Atalanta

James Fletcher (leahtastic)

Hephestus

Odessy McCall (RainingStrawberries)

Demeter

Silfer Mary Talon (Hannibalrider)

Anastasia Johnson (XXWisperInTheDarkXX)

Aphrodite

Jessica Aurora Blazer (Sithlord6885)

Artemis

Christina Lyndia Naline (StarryLuv)

Evelyn Simmons (A Sky Full Of Lighters)

Selena Amaya (GreekGoddessofPeace)

Aeocus

Blaze Ivan Recon (Hannibalrider)

Ares

Blair Johnston (Sassmaster Omega 620)

Apollo

Keagan Knight (Baily Torres-Sloan7)

Athena

Cameron Blake (leahtastic)

Calyspo

Payton Storm (leahtastic)

Hestia

Adena Kalama (GreekGoddessofPeace)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reveiwing and if you havent do if and if you havent voted on my poll please do so thank you.<p>

AthenaOwl10


	7. Chapter 7

Zeus

Drew Carter Zontoyez (PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver)

Stormelle Liang (lovetrigger)

Jason Stre (Krysten Evers)

Posidon

Sidney Andrea Maia (Daughter-of-Neptune16)

Tidal Harris (RainingStrawberries)

Hades

Krysten Evers (Krysten Evers)

Rhea Karmen Lynne (Tora the Storm)

Jaden Dromeas Wolff (Ninja808)

Nicholas Burden (The Soviet)

Atalanta

James Fletcher (leahtastic)

Hephestus

Odessy McCall (RainingStrawberries)

Demeter

Silfer Mary Talon (Hannibalrider)

Anastasia Johnson (XXWisperInTheDarkXX)

Aphrodite

Jessica Aurora Blazer (Sithlord6885)

Summer Alex Diaz (RosieMcLean11)

Artemis

Christina Lyndia Naline (StarryLuv)

Evelyn Simmons (A Sky Full Of Lighters)

Selena Amaya (GreekGoddessofPeace)

Aeocus

Blaze Ivan Recon (Hannibalrider)

Ares

Blair Johnston (Sassmaster Omega 620)

Apollo

Keagan Knight (Baily Torres-Sloan7)

Athena

Cameron Blake (leahtastic)

Elsie Elizabeth Braizer (wiseeyes19)

Calyspo

Payton Storm (leahtastic)

Hestia

Adena Kalama (GreekGoddessofPeace)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reveiwing and if you havent do if and if you havent voted on my poll please do so thank RosieMclean11 I was talking to leatasic earlier today, sorry.<p>

AthenaOwl10


	8. Chapter 8

Zeus

Drew Carter Zontoyez (PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver)

Stormelle Liang (lovetrigger)

Jason Stre (Krysten Evers)

Posidon

Sidney Andrea Maia (Daughter-of-Neptune16)

Tidal Harris (RainingStrawberries)

Hades

Krysten Evers (Krysten Evers)

Rhea Karmen Lynne (Tora the Storm)

Jaden Dromeas Wolff (Ninja808)

Nicholas Burden (The Soviet)

Atalanta

James Fletcher (leahtastic)

Hephestus

Odessy McCall (RainingStrawberries)

Demeter

Silfer Mary Talon (Hannibalrider)

Anastasia Johnson (XXWisperInTheDarkXX)

Aphrodite

Jessica Aurora Blazer (Sithlord6885)

Summer Alex Diaz (RosieMcLean11)

Artemis

Christina Lyndia Naline (StarryLuv)

Evelyn Simmons (A Sky Full Of Lighters)

Selena Amaya (GreekGoddessofPeace)

Aeocus

Blaze Ivan Recon (Hannibalrider)

Ares

Blair Johnston (Sassmaster Omega 620)

Halfdan Raid (Hannibalrider)

Apollo

Keagan Knight (Baily Torres-Sloan7)

Athena

Cameron Blake (leahtastic)

Elsie Elizabeth Braizer (wiseeyes19)

Calyspo

Payton Storm (leahtastic)

Hestia

Adena Kalama (GreekGoddessofPeace)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviewing and if you havent do so and if you havent voted on my poll please do so as well.<p>

AthenaOwl10


	9. Chapter 9

Zeus

Drew Carter Zontoyez (PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver)

Stormelle Liang (lovetrigger)

Jason Stre (Krysten Evers)

Posidon

Sidney Andrea Maia (Daughter-of-Neptune16)

Tidal Harris (RainingStrawberries)

Hades

Krysten Evers (Krysten Evers)

Rhea Karmen Lynne (Tora the Storm)

Jaden Dromeas Wolff (Ninja808)

Nicholas Burden (The Soviet)

Atalanta

James Fletcher (leahtastic)

Hephestus

Odessy McCall (RainingStrawberries)

Demeter

Silfer Mary Talon (Hannibalrider)

Anastasia Johnson (XXWisperInTheDarkXX)

Aphrodite

Jessica Aurora Blazer (Sithlord6885)

Summer Alex Diaz (RosieMcLean11)

Artemis

Christina Lyndia Naline (StarryLuv)

Evelyn Simmons (A Sky Full Of Lighters)

Selena Amaya (GreekGoddessofPeace)

Aeocus

Blaze Ivan Recon (Hannibalrider)

Ares

Blair Johnston (Sassmaster Omega 620)

Halfdan Raid (Hannibalrider)

Apollo

Keagan Knight (Baily Torres-Sloan7)

Athena

Cameron Blake (leahtastic)

Elsie Elizabeth Braizer (wiseeyes19)

Calyspo

Payton Storm (leahtastic)

Hestia

Adena Kalama (GreekGoddessofPeace)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviewing and I have choosen to write the story in small ones like a book with mini stories like the Demigod Files. Right no I am working on a new story How to Annoy Demigods Thingy so please read when I post it. Thank you.<p>

AthenaOwl10


End file.
